To Join the Immortals
by GivenTheCircumstances
Summary: Rose Tyler is transformed into a Time Lord shortly after meeting the DoctorDonna Meta-Crisis. As time goes on, Rose manages to find herself a TARDIS and some companions. However, when she realizes someone is out to get her and her friends, will she cross paths with the Doctor once again? Eleven/Rose. Takes place after Season 5, before Season 6.
1. Little Red

**I don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**I'm sorry if I get a few details wrong. I'm also not too fond of River, so you're not gonna see her in this story. None of that "River Song" stuff ever happened...**

* * *

Rose Tyler died on the eighteenth of January, 2011. On that same day, another Time Lord was born.

Friends and family wept at the funeral. The first to stand at the podium was Jackie Tyler. Next was Pete Tyler, and the last was the DoctorDonna Meta-Crisis, better known as John Smith.

Murmurs circulated throughout the small crowd. It was a blue convertible, a hit and run. The few witnesses said the driver was a teenage girl with long, dark hair and tanned skin. The girl had been wearing a white shirt and a blue scarf. She'd stopped beside Rose's lifeless body, peered over her sunglasses, then her red lips curled up in satisfaction before she drove away.

The mourners languorously oozed out of the church like hot, melted tar.

A tall figure stayed behind, watching the mass leave. She turned her sea green eyes on the only other being in the church. Her voice rang like bells.

"So, how did you know her?"

John Smith turned to the girl, who flipped a sheen of raven hair out of her face. He didn't answer. The girl tilted her head.

"Interesting. I'm..." the girl tilted her head, as if in thought. "Ria. That's what my friends call me, at least. My full name's a mouthful."

Ria's eyes sparkled malevolently over her gradient blue and black sunglasses. Pushing himself up off the wall opposite her, Rose Tyler's would-have-been fiance slunk out of the building, feeling calculating eyes follow him. A chill ran down his spine, and the heavy wooden door closed with a thud behind him.

Rose Tyler stirred.

* * *

John Smith died of heartbreak on the twenty-first of January, three days after Rose. People laid down flowers at their conjoining graves; blue roses for John, white edelweiss for Rose. _Impossibility and courage. _One bouquet of orange mocks and trumpet flowers placed between the two stood out above all the rest. _Deceit and separation._

The enchanting bouquet with a grim, hidden meaning was left unnoticed by pallbearers.

Just like the green-eyed girl smirking at the back of the crowd.

* * *

Rose was waking up. She grit her teeth silently. The ground was cold against her back, the frost of the frigid January air crackling beneath her fingers as she felt around. She wrapped her hand around something cold, and squinted at the bright light that assaulted her when she switched it on. She pointed the beam at a note on a nearby tree.

_Rose,_

_You "died" a few days ago. It was a closed coffin funeral; you're somewhere in the middle of a forest right now, in a Time Lord-y induced coma. Not that I care._

_Hurry up and get out of there before you waste one of your regenerations. _

_Come find me if you want revenge. Don't bother if you don't. I'll find you anyway. You're pretty hard to kill._

_-T_

Rose raised an eyebrow at the note, which held a peculiar air of arrogance about it. Something was off, though. She read the note again about ten times over before she could figure it out. When she did, her heart nearly stopped. She brought a hand to her chest. Her breath suddenly tasted metallic.

_One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._

She knew she was dreaming, now. Any moment she would wake up, John teasing her about moaning in her sleep. So she intertwined her fingers on her stomach and waited.

Several minutes later, Rose was impatient. She stood abruptly and marched through the woods. "T" had left her a thin knit sweater that didn't do much good in keeping her warm. Rose grumbled as she finally made it out of the dense forest. Looking around, she figured that she was in a graveyard somewhere. She didn't exactly fancy the idea of walking around alone in a graveyard at night, so she sped up her pace a little bit to find somewhere better lit.

As she was about to make it to the exit, a name on a headstone caught her eye. Or rather, _two _names on _two _headstones.

_John Smith: Achieving the Impossible_

_Rose Tyler: Living Through Loyalty_

Rose choked and backed up, tripping over a tree root. A shriek slipped between her lips.

No birth date. That was understandable; she jumped around in time so much they probably lost track, and John had been created only a year before she had "died." No description other than the straightforward words.

Rose swallowed. She still couldn't believe it. It was so impossible, her dying and becoming a Time Lord. It was so far-fetched. It was out of this world, out of this galaxy.

But then again, hadn't she been out of this galaxy? Throwing in everything she had ever seen with the Doctor, this wasn't too far of a leap.

The Time Lords were dead, though. It wasn't possible.

However, she'd looked into the Time Vortex. The Doctor had said there would be side effects. She'd learned in science that energy could never be created or destroyed, only converted. And the Time Vortex, the Heart of the TARDIS, certainly had energy. When the Doctor regenerated, where had the energy, at least a small portion of it, gone?

Rose gripped her hair as a strangled sob escaped from her mouth. She had lived, become a Time Lord. But the name next to her own deceitful tombstone tore her heart in two. _John Smith_. Each curve of each letter smiled up at her cruelly as if to say, _"We've taken the Doctor from you, Rose Tyler, and now we've taken his replica. What will you do?"_

Rose growled hatefully at the stone, anger rising up in her chest. Her hand curled into a fist.

Then she turned her head up and screamed. She screamed until her throat was hoarse. She screamed at John, she screamed at herself, she screamed at the universe and every creature she had met. She cursed the Time Lords and the Daleks.

She screamed at the Doctor.

* * *

Rose had hid in Torchwood. After a while, she had decided to quit wallowing in her misery, and put her newly acquired heart to good use. Did she like it? No. But she had no intention of just sitting around being useless. She had managed to forgive the Doctor as well for leaving her there with his clone.

The first thing Rose had managed to do at Torchwood was steal a TARDIS. Not _the _TARDIS, but something a lot like it. No, it couldn't travel through time, but it could travel through space. Rose had the mind of a Time Lord now. She'd be able to fix that bit about time in no time flat.

It was a red phone booth. Rose had made a few adjustments on the inside so the control room wasn't dead center of the entire place. Instead, the control room was more towards where the front of the ship would be. If she wanted, she could set it on autopilot and retreat to the conjoining living room. Next to the living room, there was a bedroom, a kitchen, a library, and a theater. It wasn't as extravagant as the TARDIS, but Rose loved it nonetheless.

Rose nicknamed her Little Red, or just Red (Relative Energy Database).

Little Red was a dependable machine. She gave Rose her first sonic screwdriver, a silver model with a glowing violet tip. An engraving of a rose wrapped around the barrel. By the time Rose had managed to enable Red's time travel, she already had a close bond with the ridiculous looking telephone booth.

The first place Rose and Red went to was an Elvis Presley concert in '57. The Doctor had promised that to her, and it was something she still wanted. It wasn't his fault that England was taken over by a crazy face-eating monster.

At Elvis's concert, she had met a terrifying snake monster backstage. It had introduced itself to her as a Gooba, and she managed to negotiate with it and send it back to its own planet (after laughing like crazy at its name).

Another time, Rose and Red landed in Japan. There, Rose met a young man named Takeshi. He was scrawny, but he was quick-witted and had a high moral standard. Eventually, Rose invited Takeshi onto Little Red with her. He accepted.

Rose and Takeshi were in America one day when they met a nice girl named Amelie. Amelie was headstrong but lithe, and able to think for herself. She joined the crew of Little Red, as well.

Sometimes, the trio would sit in Red's living room, Rose and Takeshi with their tea, Amelie with her hot cocoa. They'd venture near a freezing star, and they'd all bundle up in the warm fleece blankets that Amelie had picked up from the Civil War. They'd laugh and talk, and Little Red would glow warm with contentment around them.

Once, Rose slipped up and mentioned the Doctor. Takeshi and Amelie, persistent as they were, asked her about him. Rose told them, of course. She told them of the Ood, of the Slitheen, of the Sycorax, the Daleks, and of Lady Cassandra. Her friends would listen to her intently, and comfort her when she started to cry.

They'd then go back to other topics, pretending the Doctor had never been brought up.

In those moments, the only other Time Lord in the universe was pushed to the back of Rose's mind. She would save those thoughts for later. Their paths would cross again one day.

Until then, Rose Tyler would have to be patient.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. :) Please don't be too harsh; I'm still working on my writing style.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I got anyone OOC. I haven't seen a Rose episode in a really long time.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Leadworth

Rose flopped lazily onto the couch. She rolled her eyes over to Takeshi, who was typing away on his computer, and to Amelie, who was curled up in a cotton blanket and texting her friends.

"Thank God that Red has signal," she had said one day. "I swear, if she didn't, I'd run straight to the Ood Sphere."

Little Red locked her doors when Amelie said this.

Rose pulled the sonic out of her pocket. She made a mental note to herself to give Amelie and Takeshi their own; Rose had been stuck on more than one occasion without the Doctor and his screwdriver. She tinkered with the sonic screwdriver for a while, then flipped it in the air and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up. Amelie had put her phone away and was arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I dunno." Rose grinned. "I just pounded on Red's coordinates. Any time, any place, Amelie Valentine!"

Amelie smirked, then scowled at Takeshi. She picked up a pillow, and tossed it at him. She managed to knock off his bulky headphones.

"Amelie!" Takeshi turned to her and tossed the pillow back. "That's not funny."

"What are you doing?"

"I have an essay due tomorrow. I'm working on it."

Rose laughed, Amelie rolled her eyes, and Little Red hummed in defiance.

"Why?" Rose asked, still chuckling. "We have a time machine. If you want, I can make your essay due in a hundred years."

Takeshi shrugged.

"Why procrastinate?" He bent down and picked up his headphones, but a sudden jolt knocked them out of his hands again. He cussed in Japanese, and Red was gracious enough not to translate it.

Rose's companions yelped in surprise as another jerk ran through their ship. Rose stumbled to the door to the control room, and burst through it. She clung onto the control table just as another shock made Red jump again. A cup of tea that had been forgotten on the table shattered, and the stars outside began to blur.

"Was that Eta Cassiopeiae?" She heard Takeshi yell from the living room. "Rose! We're nineteen million light years away from Earth, now would be a great time to get in control!"

"Nineteen point four!" Rose shouted back. She cursed as Red shivered again. "Come on, sweetheart," Rose murmured to her ship. "Don't fail me now."

"Oh, right, so I suppose we can just pull over and ask some Cassipeians for directions!" Amelie snapped at Takeshi from somewhere in the living room. Rose hadn't heard the first part of the argument, but when Amelie and Takeshi didn't get along, that was usually a bad sign.

"Calm down, you two!"

"Tell Amelie to—"

Takeshi was cut off as Little Red crashed. Rose fell over with a cry of surprise.

There was dead silence for a good five minutes as everyone in the ship took the time to slow his or her pulse, or in Rose's case, pulses. Finally, she called out to everyone.

"Everyone alright?"

A chorus of yeses and yeahs sounded from Red's interior.

Rose sat upright, and groaned. She was sitting on the wall. Apparently, Red had crash landed sideways. Rose crawled to the door and threw it open.

"Where are all of you?"

"I'm in the library." Amelie called.

"I think I'm in Amelie's closet."

"Takeshi!"

"Hold up, I'm coming!"

"We'll make our way back up, Rose." Takeshi called, his voice thicker with his Japanese accent than usual. "Go and check where we are."

"Yeah," Amelie agreed. "I'd hate it if we landed on some hostile alien planet."

Rose grunted her consent before crawling along the wall to the door. She made her way through the halls and checked her pocket to make sure she still had the sonic. She kicked open the door to the telephone booth, and crawled out.

Fortunately, Red was laying on her side, so Rose just had to crawl through the door as if it were a mouse hole. As Rose left, she heard a faint, frightened whir come from Red.

"I know, sweetheart." Rose patted the side of Red's exterior. "I'll be back soon, though. You'll be better in no time."

Rose scooted herself out the rest of the way onto the ground and stood. She shifted uncertainly from foot to foot, then surveyed her surroundings. She was in the woods somewhere. To the West, she could see the lights of a town.

Tightening her sweater, she started walking towards it.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Isaac, happy birthday to you!"

Amy Pond gritted her teeth and puckered up. She gave "Isaac" a quick smack on the lips, before pulling away and leaving the bar she had been sent to.

She wondered what the Raggedy Doctor would think if she told him she was a kissogram.

"'Scuse me."

Amy turned towards a blond girl walking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, could you tell me where I am?"

Amy eyed the girl suspiciously. She had to be either really drunk or really stupid.

"You're in Leadworth. Why?"

"No reason really." The girl smiled, the tip of her tongue brushing her teeth. "Now, _when _am I?"

Amy shook her head. Yes, this girl was drunk.

"February 19, 2007."

"Alright, thanks!"

The girl went on her way.

Amy watched her go. That was odd. The girl acted drunk, but at the same time, she didn't. Her speech wasn't slurred, and she didn't seem to be having any trouble navigating. She was walking perfectly straight; in fact, her balance seemed better than anyone sober.

"What's your name?" Amy had sooner said the words than she had realized she'd spoken.

The girl turned back, looking a little confused.

"Rose. Rose Tyler. And you are?"

"Amy Pond."

"Well, pleasure meeting you, Amy Pond! See you around."

"Yeah."

Rose bounded back in the direction she had come from, and just like that, she was gone.

* * *

**Reviews are like money, it's nice to receive it and it helps me out. :)**


	3. TARDIS

A tall, curvaceous girl watched Amy and Rose's conversation from her seat in the cafe. Despite her distance, she could hear every word exchanged between the two. An eyebrow arched when she heard Rose ask what year it was.

"Oh, Rose," she murmured. "You don't just _ask _people when it is. You've been at this for a good sixty years, you should know better..."

The girl turned back towards the table and gracefully wrapped a slender hand around her glass of water. Bringing it up to her blood-red lips, she sipped quietly. Her claw-like fingernails tapped the edge of the glass, making a malevolent clinking noise. Her sunglasses seemed too out of place in the dim light.

Her green eyes scanned the area. They finally landed on a man with staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Keeping her gaze upon him, she stood and raised two fingers, beckoning him to follow. He did so eagerly.

She led him to a corner where he began rattling off something about where he lived or how rich he was or something. She ignored him and looked left and right to make sure there was no one around to witness what she was about to do. She smirked in satisfaction when she was positive they were completely alone.

Faster than he could comprehend, the girl had thrown him up against the opposite brick wall. She grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up, ignoring his panicked chokes. She took off her glasses and tilted her head quizzically.

Her green irises shrank as her pupils grew into a black sclera. Her teeth grew into long fangs and her fingernails sharpened into claws.

Dropping the man from his place in the air, the girl shot her other arm through his chest and cradled his heart in her hand.

* * *

After Rose, Takeshi, and Amelie had managed to get Red back upright, they picked some change out of Red's money stash (which they had created to hold universal currency after an incident with some Italians), then they headed back to the town Rose had found to get something to eat. Red seemed pretty exhausted; Rose decided not to make her produce food for them.

The trio stopped by at a cafe and sat in comfortable silence as Takeshi and Amelie nibbled their food. Rose smoothly traced a finger along a busily-drawn map of the Milky Way. Occasionally, she picked a chip out of Amelie's meal or a spoonful of soup from Takeshi's. Finally, she tapped her fingernail on a small violet dot.

"How about we go here, next? It's a planet called Nox. It's always night over there, you know. The constellations actually move. Can I name them all? Atalanta, Alke, Proioxis..."

Rose trailed off, and Takeshi pointed at another dot.

"What's this one called?" He asked.

"Oh! I love that planet. Momus. The inhabitants of it are real jerks, though. The Doctor took me there once..."

The easy silence turned awkward. Amelie finally spoke up.

"Let's just go to Nox."

* * *

"Come along, Ponds!"

The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and Amy grabbed Rory's. They ran like a dysfunctional train to the TARDIS. The guards behind them yelled loudly, their swords drawn. The Doctor turned sharply, nearly causing Rory to slam into the corner. He finally stopped at the TARDIS and tried to insert the key into the lock. He almost had it, but Amy slammed into him and smacked his hand out of the way.

"Amelia!" The Doctor snapped.

"It's not my fault! You should have told us you were going to stop."

"Maybe, but it's your fault you married His Royal Highness King Leonard the Third of the Great Star of Rigelie."

"Accidentally!"

"Can we please quit talking about Amy getting married to someone else?" Rory said, snatching the key out of the Doctor's hand and unlocked the door. He pulled Amy inside just as a dagger pierced the wood where she had just been standing.

"What?" The Doctor was half in the TARDIS, half out. He peered out the door, inspecting the dagger. "That's going to throw us off balance!"

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory shouted in unison and pulled him in. Rory slammed the door, pressing his back against it until he managed to lock it. The Rigeliean guards pounded against the TARDIS.

"Well! That was interesting." The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned. His companions looked at him wearily. "Where to go next? I know a game. We just pound against the coordinates and go wheresoever fate takes us. No... the TARDIS. Wheresover the TARDIS takes us. I don't like fate."

"Doctor," Amy groaned. "If the TARDIS takes us to another place with a king who's desperate for a wife, I'll walk right out. I won't even wait for us to land."

"Relax. The chances of that are slim."

"They're still there, though." Amy grumbled as the engines started to make their familiar whirring noise. She sprawled out on the couch next to the control table. Rory took a seat next to her.

"Why was King Leonard so keen on Amy, anyway?" Rory asked.

"Well, you know. He was impressionable. He wanted a queen, and he wanted her to be submissive and beautiful."

"But Amy's neither of those things. Wait! I mean... she's beautiful, but she's not submissive. Sorry. I didn't hear that last part." Amy's glare softened and she smirked.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "He didn't think she would be so fiery."

"Is that bad?" Amy asked. It sounded more like a challenge than a question.

"Of course not. Just know when it's not okay to punch a powerful, short-tempered ruler in the face. And when it's not okay to call him a 'stupid-head.'"

Before Amy could retort, the TARDIS shook.

"Again!" The Doctor growled. He started pounding on the control board, trying to set his ship upright again.

"Why's it doing that?" Rory shouted. The TARDIS stood still again. The Doctor pointed the sonic at the controls.

"I..." He ducked under the table. "I have no clue."

"And, um, that's bad, right?" This time, Amy's question sounded sincere.

"Well, Pond, I don't know everything. I know a lot, but I don't know _everything_. I, however, have always been able to fix a tiny little engine malfunction. But now I can't." The Doctor crawled out from under the table. "And that is very, very bad."

* * *

Rose flipped the switches in the control room. Amelie and Takeshi had learned their lesson from the last time; they stayed with their friend, helping her out all they could. Red had started having issues with her balance again, and was now shaking violently.

"Takeshi! Modulate that extrapolator so that the coordinates read to the third planet in the Fourth Quadrant! We need to—"

"Rose!" Takeshi snapped. "English! Or Japanese, whichever works."

Rose cursed at him in twenty different languages (including Japanese), then gave him his instructions in English.

"Adjust that reader so that we end up in the lower right corner of the Milky Way!"

"Oh! Amelie, move!" Amelie didn't even argue when Takeshi pushed her out of the way.

"What the—" Amelie screeched loudly and Red censored the last word of her sentence. "Did you guys see that?"

"Was it a planet? Which one? I'll be able to tell where we are if it's a planet! A star even!" Rose bounded over to her friend.

"No! Well, yes. But that's not the crazy thing. It's gone now, but it was a police box! Rose, it was a freaking police box in outer freaking space!"

Rose stumbled backwards. She would have even if Red weren't bouncing all over the place. She had gone stark white.

For a moment, Amelie and Takeshi quit arguing and the familiar hum of Red's control panel went quiet.

"A... a what?" Rose choked out.

"A police box, Rose are you okay?" Amelie raised her brows and bit her lip in worry.

"I—" Rose was cut off when Red and the police box crashed into a planet. For a moment, she forgot the police box out of concern for her own ship. Fortunately, Red had landed correctly this time. "Oh, sweetheart," she murmured to her ship, petting her walls fondly. "You're just getting the brunt of it today, aren't you? Everyone else okay?"

"Yes." Takeshi grumbled.

"Yeah." Amelie groaned and sat up. "Crap. Why's she acting so weird today?"

"I think I have an idea." Rose swallowed. "Let's go test it out."

* * *

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed. He snapped his suspenders. He swung open the door to the TARDIS and stepped out. He pointed at a red phone booth parallel to his own ship. "_That _was the problem!"

"What was the problem?" Rory stepped out. "Whoa, uh... is that a phone booth?"

"Oh, no, Pond. That right there is not just any old phone booth. It's _the _phone booth."

"_The _phone booth? Lovely. Sounds like trouble." Amy said.

"Trouble? _Trouble_? Amy, Rory, I'd bet you the planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius that _that _phone booth is bigger on the inside. Bigger on the inside means Time Lord science. Time Lord science means Time Lord." With that, the Doctor bounded over to the phone booth. The Ponds exchanged glances as the Doctor started knocking on the door.

"So what, they're going to just let us in? Are Time Lords usually that nice?" Amy drawled. The Doctor raised his eyebrow

The booth was tinted darkly enough to hide what was inside. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the handle. The lock clicked.

"I see. The ship must have crashed and had been repairing itself when its owner decided to take it for a spin. That's why its door opened so easily. Her, sorry. Her door. Or his door. Then again, most ships are female." The Doctor clicked his tongue and walked into the phone booth. Amy and Rory followed.

"Whoa." Rory said. He looked around the ship.

"Yeah, whoa is right." Amy said. "Nice place they've got here. Really homey."

"Uh, will its – her – will her owners be annoyed with us if they catch us?" Rory asked a little bit nervously.

"Nah! It'll be fine. Look at the ship. Bigger on the inside, just like I said. Only Time Lords can fly TARDISes." The Doctor looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Which means that there's another Time Lord, on this very ship! Isn't that exciting? She should be able to sense my presence, just like I can sense hers."

"She?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows. "Feeling hopeful there, Doctor?"

"No, no." The Doctor didn't even bother scolding her. "I can sense she's female."

"Why couldn't you find her before?" Rory asked.

"Probably because we were so far away. Now, let's see if we can find her. It may take a while, but chances are she's in the control room." He started off down the hallway on the left.

"Hold up!" Amy grabbed his sleeve and sat him down on the couch. The ship had made them some tea, which was now resting on the coffee table. Amy poured herself and Rory a cup. "We can't just wander around what may or may not be another TARDIS. Remember what happened with House?"

"This isn't House!" The Doctor complained.

"Neither was the TARDIS." Rory drank some of the tea (which was the best thing that his tongue had ever experienced). "Wait for her to find us, first."

"In the meantime, tell us why this was the TARDIS's problem." Amy said, also savoring the tea. It was exactly how her mother had used to prepare it for her.

"Fine." The Doctor harrumphed. "It's quite simple, actually. The frequencies of the TARDIS and of this ship clashed and threw us off course, but eventually grew attracted to one another, like magnets. That's why we're on the same planet as _this_ TARDIS."

By the time he had finished speaking, the ship had laid out a spread of shrimp cocktail, stew, cheese and crackers, roasted lamb, and of course, fish sticks and custard. Plates, bowls, and utensils were already set, with bread and butter at the head of the coffee table.

"Okay, that was... cool." Amy said. She picked some bread out of the bread bowl and buttered it. She took some cheese and crackers while Rory helped himself to some lamb and stew. The Doctor took the fish sticks and custard.

"So," Rory said. "What do we do now?" He picked a shrimp and dipped it in sauce.

"Thought you'd know, since your wife here stopped me from looking." The Doctor smiled wryly. "We wait."

* * *

"Amelie, Takeshi." Rose said to her companions. "Go see if there's anyone around. Oh, and I should give you your own sonics..."

Rose tapped on the control panel and two sonic screwdrivers came out of a hole in the table. She tossed the silver and gold one to Amelie. Amelie pressed the button experimentally, and the tip glowed amber. Takeshi's was a rusty color with a red tip.

"They work as tasers or lasers, too." Rose added. "See this wheel on the side? Just turn it and press this second button. The first button will just sonic like normal. Let's see, taser, laser, deadlock, wood..." Rose smirked. She'd added on those settings shortly after remembering how often the Doctor's sonic hadn't worked on so many occasions because of deadlocks or wood.

"Cool!" Takeshi said.

"Yeah, thanks, Rose!" Amelie smiled.

"Hmm. Now get lost!" Rose grinned playfully. Amelie and Takeshi bounded out of the doors.

* * *

It had been about half an hour before the Doctor, Amy and Rory finally heard a voice. It was a small squeaking sound in the corner, obviously female. Another voice spoke to her, masculine this time.

"You don't think..." This was the male. His voice held traces of a Japanese accent.

"Police box. Definitely." This was the female. She had an American accent and a candied voice.

"Time Lord? Just like her?"

"Most likely."

"Hello?" The Doctor called to the corner.

The girl stepped out. She was in jeans, Converse, and a comfortable-looking sweater. She had caramel hair and honey eyes. The boy followed behind her. He wore a button-up shirt, slacks, and tennis shoes (which looked somewhat out of place in his otherwise formal outfit).

"Hey." The girl said. She smiled coldly. "What's up?"

"Are you the owner of this ship?" The Doctor asked. Damn. He'd hoped the other Time Lord in this universe would have at least been kind.

The boy looked as if he were about to answer for her, but the girl beat him to it.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor."

The duo exchanged glances almost fearfully.

"Right." The boy spoke. "Well then, in that case..."

They seemed to be fingering something in their pockets.

"What—" The Doctor was about to ask, but before he could, the two pulled out sonic screwdrivers and tasered him.

* * *

**This chapter was _really _fun to write! Also, I'm sorry if there were random letters or punctuation anywhere. I'm typing on my laptop, and I can't figure out how to disable the touchpad. Now whenever I type my thumb hits that stupid little thing and changes the place I'm typing at.**

**Grr.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Catching Up

"Or you could have, you know, asked who they were." Rose drawled. She clapped the earpieces to her stethoscopes together.

She'd just finished checking up on the redhead and the man. It was quite a scene, seeing tiny Amelie and lanky Takeshi dragging three bodies into the control room ("Crap! I think we killed them!") then into the infirmary ("Why can't you be more gentle, Amelie?").

Amelie and Takeshi shrugged.

"He told us he was the Doctor. I have no clue who those two are." Takeshi said casually.

"Yeah. Isn't he that jerk who abandoned you on that parallel world?" Amelie said just as casually, studying her fingernails.

Rose sighed. Sometimes her friends could be high-maintenance, but she loved them nonetheless. Besides, they'd been looking out for her. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't wanted to taser the Doctor at least once during her sixty years as a Time Lord.

In front of her lay the Doctor, a redhead and an everyday-looking man. She was taking meeting the Doctor much more calmly than she thought she would have. Then again, she'd expected that they'd both be conscious during their reunion.

"Okay, let's see here." Rose snapped stethoscopes into her ear. "Ouch. That hurt. Remind me never to do that again."

Rose sat gently on the Doctor's bedside and unbuttoned his shirt, earning a suggestive "Ooh! Rose!" from Amelie. _Th__at _earned a smack upside the head from Takeshi and a glare from Rose. Amelie smirked, as if to say go on. Rose did. That was the closest thing she'd get to an apology from Amelie.

Rose laid the stethoscope on the left side of the Doctor's chest, then the right.

"Okay, well, he's fine. But I think there's a more important question."

"Which is?" Takeshi asked.

"_What _is he _wearing_? He looks like a dork!" Rose snickered. Her companions joined in.

"Shut up!" Amelie said between giggles. "Guys, shut up. He might wake up."

"Why?" asked Takeshi. "It's true!"

"On a more serious note, though," Rose said, trying to compose herself. "He's regenerated." She touched his face softly.

The room went quiet. Before the silence could turn awkward, however, the redhead gasped and woke up.

"Who... what... Rory!"

"So, that's his name. He's kinda cute," noted Amelie.

"Back off, sister, he's my husband!"

Amelie shrugged.

"'Kay."

The redhead rushed over to "Rory."

"Rory? Rory! Wake up!"

"Excuse me, but it's okay. The taser was on a really low setting, and he won't feel any pain when he wakes up. He might be just a little bit stiff, but, other than that, he'll be fine. I promise."

The redhead scrutinized Rose, who was still sitting on the edge of the Doctor's bed. The truth of the matter was, they already trusted one another. Each held a certain air about herself, a certain aura of familiarity.

"You promise?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah. And Amelie and Takeshi are really sorry they tased you."

"Hm. Well, I accept Amelie and Takeshi's apologies, although I do so very... grudgingly." The redhead's lips tilted up the slightest bit as she said the last part. Rose grinned and hopped off the bed. "I'm Amy. Amy Pond. This is my husband, Rory, and that over there is the Doctor."

The Doctor sat up.

"I heard my name! What happened to my shirt? What did you do, Pond?" He hopped off of his bed, brushing past Rose. "'Scuse me." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and soniced Rory.

"Doctor, he's fine."

"No, no, Pond. I mean, he's fine, but you can never be too careful."

"Actually, Doctor..." the Doctor froze at the voice and slowly turned around. "I've already checked up on him."

"No."

"Hm?"

"No. You're supposed to dead."

"Gee, thanks." Rose drawled.

"It's been a hundred years!"

"Sixty, actually."

The Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver at her like a weapon. "Okay, let's see. What kind of perception filter are you using? Must be a strong one, to pick up Rose's energy signature. Now—"

"Doctor!" Rose snapped. "It's me. It's not a trick."

"Prove it! Rose Tyler should be dead, even if it's been sixty years."

"Yeah? You want me to prove it? You sensed another Time Lord in here. Takeshi, Amelie, and I are the only other three people on board this ship, next to you, Amy, and Rory. You know the Time Lord's female. Unless your senses dimmed and Amy's a Time Lord and hasn't ever told you, it's me. How else could I have survived this long?"

"And that caramel haired girl?"

"Amelie? Trust me, it's not her. She tased you."

The Doctor gazed at her skeptically.

Rose sighed. "Remember Torchwood? I was trapped on that parallel world. You burned up a sun just to say goodbye. 'Rose Tyler'... you never finished that sentence."

The Doctor dropped his sonic. "I... Rose?"

Rose smiled her trademark smile, the smile that the Doctor had longed to see for sixty years. He pulled her into a hug.

"Rose Tyler! Ha! How much I've missed you! Oh, we have so much to catch up on, and— wait a second."

He dropped her and stared at her almost accusingly.

"You're a Time Lord."

"Yeah."

"You're a _Time Lord_."

"Yes, I know."

"A _Time Lord_!"

"Problem?"

"How? This shouldn't be possible."

"I know... but John explained it like this: the Time Vortex got into my head, you pulled it out, but not all of it had disappeared." Her eyes saddened here. "The Time Lord part of me had been dormant for a few years. Then someone tried to kill me, but they failed. I guess my body panicked and completed the transformation so that I could survive."

"Someone tried to kill you?"

"Hit and run. It's okay, though. Don't run off or anything." Rose joked, grinning. The Doctor chuckled.

"So, where is my counterpart? John, you renamed him?"

Rose's eyes dimmed.

"He died."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Rose," the Doctor said genuinely.

"No. You don't have anything to be sorry about, it's not your fault. I hid in Torchwood for a while; they said he died of heartbreak." Rose choked out.

There was silence for a while.

"Anyway," Rose said, composing herself. "Like you said, there's catching up to do. Red can cook us up a good meal, now, don't you think?"

* * *

Despite having just eaten, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory ate again. After all, "Red" was an incredible cook.

The Doctor sat across from Rose, examining her carefully. She certainly looked like a Time Lord. Her hair was longer and more honey-gold. Her cheekbones, so sunken last time he had seen her, had filled out. Her lashes were longer and her eyebrows were arched. She'd became much more... _angular_. He could have sworn she'd grown a couple of inches, and he scowled. He'd shrunk a few. She was about up to his mouth now.

Yes, she certainly had the regal, elegant characteristics that Time Lords possessed.

Rose had filled them in on how she had obtained Red.

"We added a couple rooms to the original layout," she said. "Let's see... the pool, the money room, the music room, the observatory, and the space bubbles weren't originally there."

"Space bubbles?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Red gives us these clear bubbles to go inside. Then she launches us out into space and puts up a force field. We can float as far as we like, but if we get too far away for her comfort then she pulls us back."

"Space bubbles," Amy grumbled. "Doctor, they get space bubbles. You should give us space bubbles."

"I'll get to work on it," he said muttered.

"Wait till you have a space bubble fight," Amelie said, her eyes gleaming. "Red puts up a force field of about twenty meters, then you try roll around and try to knock each other into the force field. Whoever touches it first gets teleported back into Red. Last one standing wins."

"Sounds fun!" Amy proclaimed.

"Sounds difficult," Rory muttered.

"Sounds to me like the custard's running out," the Doctor said. Once he spoke, Red resupplied him with another custard bowl and a fresh plate of fish sticks.

"We should have a space bubble fight one day," Takeshi mused.

"So, what, does Red stay stationary during these fights?" Rory asked.

Rose, Amelie and Takeshi nodded.

"Mmpf!" The Doctor practically leaped across the coffee table and waved his hands at Rose. "Do you want to see the TARDIS? We've redecorated!"

"Have you?" Rose said, smiling softly. "I hope the change isn't too drastic."

"No, no, it's not. You know, there are the engines and that sound, that—" here, he broke off and started imitating the TARDIS engines. "—sound."

"That—" Rose imitated the TARDIS, too. "—sound?"

"No, no. You're doing it wrong." The Doctor made the same noise, higher pitched this time.

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ doing it wrong," Rose said. She was grinning now. She made the noise, and Amelie and Takeshi groaned.

"Rose, you're being weird," Amelie said. But she was smiling fondly.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor gave in. "I suppose you got a little closer. But I know the sound my own ship makes!"

"Yeah, so? Now let's go check out the TARDIS, you dork." Rose bounded out Red's door and opened the TARDIS door, which had thankfully been left open.

The TARDIS hummed happily as Rose set foot past the door frame. Rose smiled, feeling the Bad Wolf purring somewhere inside her mind. After sixty long years, Rose Tyler had returned.

* * *

Ria rolled her eyes at the gullible young man. After finding another victim the previous night, she'd realized just how bored she'd been. Of course, she couldn't exactly go and beguile someone around the age range of the man she'd killed; they tended to get carried away.

She avoided the cafe and instead opted for the local pub. There, she'd found a boy about seventeen who had obviously snuck in. It was too easy to charm him.

So, here she was in his parents' house, applying her blood-red lipstick in fronted of his mirror. He snored loudly on his bed. She briefly contemplated killing him to shut him up, but decided to spare him. She was bored and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

She blew him a kiss and walked out the door and into the kitchen. Her lips curved up at his shocked parents in a maliciously sweet way.

"Your son's great at that, for the record."

She threw the front door open and with a wink in the parents' direction, she left.

* * *

**So, Ria's fun to write, even though she's kinda sorta evil. **

**Okay, you may want to read this next part. **

**If you want to , you can use any of my OCs. In this case, that would be Amelie, Takeshi, or Ria. You can use Red, too, if you want. You have to credit me, though. If you don't credit me, I'll have to report you. Also, PM me with a link to your story! I'd love to see what you do with my characters.**

**Well that's pretty much it. Review please!**

**EDIT:**

**Because I can't exactly reply to guest reviews...**

**Guest: Crap, looks like I've got to go die in a hole now. I'm never going to get over this. This is going to ruin my life. I'm never going to have a job, a family, or kids, all because _the Doctor was supposed to be the last Time Lord_.**


End file.
